


Shattered

by blackat140795



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, You Have Been Warned, kinda angsty, not fluff like my other fics, snowglobes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat140795/pseuds/blackat140795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggs finds the snow globe from his first meeting with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

When Eggsy moved into Harry’s house, he didn’t bring a whole lot of personal items with him. Most of the things he and his mum had collected over the years were shit, cheap and broken down and fixed with duct tape three times over. Now that he was a Kingsman he could afford much better, but most of those things went to furnishing Michelle and Daisy’s new home. Eggsy brought a few pictures, which were restricted to his study. Otherwise the house stayed almost exactly as it had when Harry had lived there. The only change was the addition of a few family photos on the nightstand, and one anonymous little snow globe on the mantle.

He’d come across it just before they left the apartments for good. Eggsy had just been grabbing a few things out of the closet when it had rolled out onto the floor. It had been years since Eggsy had seen the little snow covered mountain, but looking at it he had a sudden vivid memory of a tall dark man telling him to look after his mum. 

He almost chucked the thing in the bin right then and there. 

Then Michelle had come in asking what was taking so long, and Roxy came in saying Daisy was looking for him, and he was already home by the time he realizes the little glass ball was stuck in his jacket pocket. He sat a long time over his glass of whiskey, turning it over in his hands. The hours whiled away as he sat thinking of snow covered mountains, men with lisps, skydiving knights, and men in Oxfords, not brogues. As the sun came up he stood and placed the little globe on the mantle.

The next month he went on a mission to Egypt with Roxy. They stayed nearly a month, working with Merlin’s intel to destabilize a dictatorship that had arisen in the ashes of D-Day. When the dictator was disposed of and the government on track to begin running the country again, Eggsy took Rox out to the markets for a holiday. They bought koshari, dates, and hawawshi. They bargained with street vendors over little trinkets to take home to Daisy and Rox’s cousins. At the very end of the day, a glint of glass caught Eggsy’s eye. A man selling cheap tourist trinkets. A snowglobe, filled with tan instead of white. It soon joined the mountains on Eggsy’s mantle.

September saw another globe added to the collection. A quick trip to Paris turned into a six week undercover op when Eggsy discovered that some of Valentine’s chips had survived and were being sold on the black market. They didn’t work, but Merlin didn’t want the technology out there for anyone to look at and experiment with. Eggsy took great satisfaction in destroying them. As he flew out, he stopped in one of the little tourist traps lining the road. He picked up some pastries for Michelle, a silk scarf for Rox, an engraved metal picture for Merlin, and a snow globe of the Eiffel tower.

Each month saw another addition. Eventually Eggsy moved them from the living room to a shelf that he installed in the study. The little group was far overshadowed by the newspapers hung on the wall, but that was how Eggsy wanted it.

He never wanted to forget.

Roxy didn’t ever quite understand. She thought it was cute, a fun way of tracking their adventures through the globe. She didn’t understand why he wouldn’t put the none she brought him from Chile with the others, why he kept it separate. She actually got mad at him for it, until Merlin had a talk with her.

Merlin understood. Eggsy could see it, every time the man came over for a drink. He’s stand in the room and look over the faded headlines, with the same look in his eye that Eggsy had seen so many times in the mirror. Then he’d nod, and they’d go downstairs and drink whiskey and try to forget.

The anniversary of Harry’s death saw Eggsy arrive home fresh from a mission in Bangladesh. Rox wanted to go out and celebrate, go to the pub and get drunk. With her he managed to beg exhaustion from the mission, promising a night out that weekend. Merlin was harder to shake. He knew. Eggsy felt bad, at first, knowing it was a hard day for their wizard. Probably harder, since he’d known Harry longest. But Merlin knew, so he let Eggsy go home alone.

Well, not straight home. He stopped at Michelle’s first, to let them know he was back. He played with Daisy a while, then stood to leave. He told his mum he was just tired, jetlag and all that. She didn’t look convinced, but she too let him go.

Quick stop at a liquor store, and then Eggsy was home. Bottle of bourbon in one hand, glass tumbler in the other. All the globes were down from the study, standing in a line across his mantle again. 

His latest one, a miniature Taj Mahal, was the first to be smashed against a wall. It took less than a minute for him to reach the mountains, even inebriated. He was a Kingsman after all, and good reflexes were not an option in his line of work. He stood, swaying slightly from the liquor, and let the empty bottle fall from his hand. The mountains seemed to grow as he twisted them, round and round, the snow cascading around the little grey forms. Then they receding, the glass cracking when it hit the floor along with Eggsy.

As he laid there, he heard the door open. He watched a pair of long suit clad legs pause in the door way, then make their way over to him. He watched one hand, scarred, come into his eyesight and pluck the mountains from their resting place, as a matching hand rolled him over.

“’Ello ‘arry.”

“Hello Eggsy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, comments are always appreciated!


End file.
